


Costume Party

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hi! how are you?





	

Warnings: Language, smut, semi-public sex

Fic:

“Are you ready to go?” Sam asks as he knocks on your door.

“Almost!” you tell him before turning back to the mirror and placing the finishing touches on your makeup before putting on your mask. You straighten out your blue skirt and look yourself over one last time. Your white and red striped underbust corset accentuates your breasts, which you have to say look pretty damn good in the low cut dress you’re wearing. Grabbing your red gloves, you pull them on before heading to the door and opening it for Sam.

“Damn,” Sam says, examining your costume, “You look amazing.”

“So do you,” you compliment him as you lean against your doorframe. You look him up and down, admiring the way he looks in the Winter Soldier costume he’s wearing. His hair is just the perfect amount of messy and he’s got black makeup smudged around his eyes; not to mention that the black and silver material of his costume outlines his body perfectly, showing off his muscles.

“Damn,” Sam repeats, lingering in your doorway and watching as you pull on your tall, red boots and zip them up.

“Ready to go?” you ask as you grab your shield and strap it to your back, “Or are you just gonna stare at my ass all night?”

“Can I do both?” Sam asks, making you laugh.

“Come on,” you giggle, “Dean’s probably waiting for us.” Sam takes your hand and follows you as you head to the bunker’s library.

“Well aren’t you a cute couple?” Dean asks as he sees you.

“Cowboy, huh?” you ask, examining his costume.

“Well, ya know, save a horse, ride a cowboy,” Dean answers with a grin.

“Have fun with that,” Sam says.

“Oh, I will,” Dean says, “Let’s go!” The three of you head to the Impala, ready for a night of fun. It wasn’t often that you truly got to spend a night without a single care in the world. Tonight was one of those rare few. You were between hunts and as far as you knew, there were no world ending events occurring at the moment. As an added bonus, your night off just happened to fall on Halloween.

Before Dean even pulls into a parking space, you can hear the music booming from the club. Light pours through the windows, changing colors in time with the beat of the music. Sam helps you out of the car and you loop your arm through his as you make your way into the club. “Hey, uh, you guys have fun all right?” Dean asks, “I’ll see you later.”

“Guess he found his cowgirl,” Sam comments, both of you laughing as you both watch him scurry off towards the bar.

“Wanna dance?” you ask him. Sam answers by taking your hand and leading you to the dance floor. He moves to stand behind you and pulls you back against him, hips swaying in time with the music. Reaching back behind you, you thread your fingers into Sam’s hair.

“Do you have any clue how sexy you are?” Sam says just loud enough for you to hear, his lips brushing your ear.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you tell him. Spinning in his arms, you turn to face him and drape your arms over his shoulders. Sam’s hands slide along the curve of your corset before coming to stop on your hips.

“If we weren’t in public, I’d be tearing your clothes off right now,” Sam tells you.

“Yeah?” you tease. You let your hands trail down his chest, feeling his muscles beneath the material of his costume.

“Definitely,” Sam answers. You chuckle as you continue swaying to the music. While you dance, you can’t help but notice the way Sam’s eyes rake over you. He follows every movement of your body, drinking you in hungrily.

After dancing to a few songs, Sam spins you around and pulls you back against him, grinding himself against you. You quickly draw your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down to suppress a moan. “Fuck,” you whisper under your breath. His cock is rock hard, prodding your ass through your dress and his pants.

“I think we should go back to the car,” Sam groans in your ear.

“I’ve got a better idea,” you tell him as you spy an open broom closet down a nearly abandoned hallway, “Here, take this.” You pull the shield off your back before leading Sam towards the closet. He holds the shield in front of him and uses it to hide his erection as you make your way through the crowd.

Looking around, you check to make sure that no one is watching you before slipping inside and pulling Sam in after you. Luckily no one seems to be paying you any attention. Pulling the cord hanging from the ceiling, you turn on the light before shutting the door. The loud music becomes slightly muffled. Sam places your shield down on one of the shelves before grabbing a broom and wedging it against the door so that the handle can’t be turned.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sam says.

“I’m sure God would be happy to know that,” you tease.

“You know what I mean,” Sam says as he carefully removes your mask and places it beside your shield.

“I do?” you question playfully.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Sam says, his careful movements replaced by rough, demanding ones. He grabs your hips and holds them tight as he grinds himself against you, his hard cock prodding your thigh. His lips capture yours in a forceful kiss, his tongue invading your mouth. You moan against his lips as you thread your hands into his hair and tug. Sam moans at the action.

Desire curls hot in your core as Sam’s hands slide up your thighs, lifting the hem of your dress. You reach for the front of his pants, opening them just enough to reach into them. Sam grunts as you wrap your left hand around his stiff length. He pushes you up against the wall and breaks the kiss, moving his lips to your neck.

“Sam,” you moan as he kisses your pulse point and sucks the skin between his teeth. His hips buck forward, pushing his length into your gloved hand. You reach up with your right hand, tracing the red star on his upper left arm.

“I need you, Y/N,” Sam mumbles against your skin, the vibrations sending shivers through your body. Sam grabs your wrist and coaxes your hand away from his throbbing length before turning you to face the wall. You place your forearms against the wall for support as Sam pulls your hips back towards him and spreads your legs. “So fucking sexy,” Sam mutters under his breath. His hands slide up the backs of your thighs, lifting your dress. You wiggle your hips, egging him on as his hands squeeze your ass cheeks.

You moan as his fingers push your panties to the side, the cold air hitting your dripping core. Sam takes his cock in one hand and teases you with his leaking tip. “Sam, please,” you moan, pushing your hips back towards him.

“Y/N,” Sam groans as he slicks himself in your wetness. His throbbing cock slides through your folds, making your core ache with need. You moan as his tip hits your clit. He rubs torturous circles against the bundle of nerves, making you moan and beg. “Please,” you whimper, needing to feel him inside you.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers. A loud groan fills the small room as Sam pushes into you, filling you inch by throbbing inch. You moan, thankful for the loud music playing in the club. Sam’s hands squeeze your ass cheeks as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. He pulls you back onto him with each thrust, pushing himself deep inside you.

“Sam,” you moan. You rest your head against your forearms, letting Sam have full control as his pace becomes faster and rougher. His hands slide up your body, grasping the sides of your corset.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his hips pushing flush against your ass with each of his rough thrusts, “So fucking sexy.” You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look over your shoulder. Sam’s eyes are glued on the spot where he disappears inside you, his hair falling forward. His muscles are tense beneath the black and silver material of his costume.

“Oh, fuck, Sam,” you whimper as he changes his angle and hits your g-spot with precision. Your walls tighten around him, making him grunt. His thrusts slow, but become no less rough, letting him feel each twitch of your muscles around him as he fucks you.

“So good,” Sam groans. Suddenly he pulls himself from you and leans back against the wall behind him.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, disappointment thick in your voice.

“Not a damn thing,” Sam answers, his eyes fixed on you as he pumps his hand over his cock, “Come here, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.” With his free hand, he coaxes you back towards him so that you’ve got your hands pressed flat against the wall, sliding his cock into you again. Once you’re in place, Sam places his hands on your hips, but he doesn’t push or pull you. Instead, he gives you the ability to set any pace you want. You start slow, wiggling your hips as you move back and forward, loving the feeling of his thick cock throbbing inside you. “Fuck,” Sam grunts, “I love the way you take my cock.”

Sam’s head falls against the wall behind him with a soft thud, loud grunts and groans escaping his lips. If it weren’t for the loud music outside, it would be easy for a passerby to hear all the sounds you and Sam are making. “You like that?” you ask, “Like watching me take your cock into my tight little pussy.”

“Yes, Captain,” Sam answers playfully, making you chuckle.

“That’s my good little soldier,” you tease, “Standing at attention for me.” You move your hips faster, pressure building in your stomach.

“Fuck, I can’t,” Sam grunts. He pulls himself from you again and pushes you right up against the wall. His lips press rough kisses to your neck as he kicks your legs apart and pushes your panties down around your knees.

“Sam!” you cry out as he slams into you, thick cock filling you once again. His body is pressed right up against yours as he fucks you, hips bucking as he pushes his length into you over and over again. You gasp and moan as he works you to the edge of orgasm, the pressure in your stomach threatening to spill over. Pressing your cheek to the wall, you look at Sam over your shoulder. You reach back and thread your fingers into his hair, guiding his lips to yours in a rough and passionate kiss.

“Y/N,” Sam groans against your lips, his cock twitching inside you. He was close, ready to spill himself inside you, but you knew he wouldn’t let himself reach his high until he’s felt you cum around his cock. “That’s it,” Sam grunts, “So good for me.” His thrusts become erratic as he comes closer and closer to his end.

“Sam,” you gasp, “Oh, Sam!” You cry out as your walls clamp down around Sam’s length. Your body shudders as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you. Sam groans at the feeling of you coming undone because of him and a few thrusts later has him reaching his high as well.

“Y/N!” he grunts as his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. Sam’s hips buck as he rides out his high, prolonging your own in the process. “Fuck, I love you,” Sam whispers in your ear. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back towards him as you both slowly begin to recover from your highs.

“I love you too,” you tell him as you melt into his touch and settle back against him, “Happy Halloween.”

Sam chuckles, “Happy Halloween to you too.”


End file.
